


Becoming Aware

by Adian



Series: Becoming [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adian/pseuds/Adian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening awareness dawns on Cadet Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, and Paramount. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

It’s Saturday night and Bones is off from the hospital. Jim lets himself into Bones’ dorm room he has all his arguments marshaled to convince Bones to go out drinking. He is floored to find Bones dressed in a suit. A bone colored suit with a light green shirt that sets off his tan skin and brings out the green in his eyes. The shirt is unbuttoned showing an expanse of Bones’ chest… _he is HOT! Oh holy fuck! Bones is smoking. Bones is his best friend. Bones is just a friend._

Bones says, “Hey kid.”

Bones’ gravelly voice turns him on even further. _I am so screwed._ He asks, “Hot date?”

Bones grimaces, “No going with some colleagues to a charity event. I get to dance with the blue hair crowd so they will give money to the children’s hospital.”

Stunned he asks, “You dance?”

He smirks, “Not your kind of dancing.”  
Jim is slammed by _needhungerwant._ Senses on overload he stammers, “Meet me after.”

Bones is perplexed by Jim’s behavior. “Going to Ellington’s after to drink and bitch.” He can see Jim has no clue, “Jazz club. If you aren’t too drunk to appreciate some culture we should be there about midnight.”

Midnight rolls around and Jim is heading towards Ellington’s. He is anxious in a way he has never been before. He walks into Ellington’s it is like no bar he has ever been in. It is dark, intimate, and lush. The richness of the singer’s voice flows through the club it isn’t the throbbing intensity he is used to it is a subtler intoxication. He hears Bones’ laugh coming from the dance floor. Bones is dancing with a MAN. He is entranced by this side of Bones and angered. It should be him dancing with Bones. The song ends and Bones’ new partner is a beautiful redhead. The dance with her is even more erotic Bones is in total control of his partner he is masterful. Jim aches to be the focus of Bones’ intensity.

The song ends and Bones escorts his partner off the floor before heading to the bar. Bones sees him and smiles an honest to god smile with dimples just for him. He is fluttering on the inside. Jim is finally aware of how he really feels about Bones. 

Bones orders an ice water. “I’m impressed you came. I didn’t think we old farts would hold any attraction for you.”

Jim says, “You are the attraction.”

Bones’ eyebrow shoots up. Jim can’t read the expression on Bones face. Bones turns away and drinks the glass dry. Jim watches Bones tongue lick the water off his plump lips the lips he wants to kiss so badly. He watches them form his name but answering is beyond his ability. Jim leans into Bones his hand rises up to caress Bones’ face. He sees Bones’ pulse flutter. Jim lifts his gaze from Bones’ lips to his eyes. Bones’ eyes are filled with fear, longing, and love. Jim kisses Bones almost chastely. He is entranced by the warmth the softness the rightness. Jim pulls away to gauge Bones feelings. He is mesmerized by Bones’ hooded gaze the flecks of gold seem to dominate. Jim asks, “Dance with me?”

Bones reaches up to the hand still caressing his face. He kisses the palm of Jim’s hand and brings him to the dance floor. Bones instructs Jim on where to place his hands and he guides him through the basic dance steps. They laugh and joke through the lesson but the intensity of their gazes never leaves. Eventually the lesson stops for they have become too wrapped up in each other. 

Jim’s head rests against Bones’ neck. He is lost to the rhythm of Bones’ heartbeat. Breathing him in as Bones’ long fingers stroke up and down his spine. Jim’s desire is running rampant but he doesn’t want to leave the circle of strength the sense of home he has found in Bones’ arms. 

Bones stops nuzzling Jim’s face. He looks down into Jim’s cobalt blue eyes and sees the love. He slowly lowers his lips to Jim’s. Bones’ kiss is one of adoration. 

Bones says, “Let’s go home darlin’” 

Bones’ southern drawl sends shivers down his spine. Jim is only capable of nodding. He stays wrapped in Bones’ arms as they slowly walk into the night.


End file.
